Paige Matthews
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Paige´s history. Paige Matthews is the youngest sister of the Charmed Ones. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their children, Tamora and Kat Mitchell, and their adopted son Henry Junior. Paige was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Matthews after she was left at a local church shortly after her birth. She met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2001 after the death of her eldest sister Prudence Halliwell. She finally meets Prue in "Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch!". As the daughter of a witch and a Whitelighter, Paige is the Charmed One with the most powers, despite being the youngest and last sister to come into her Charmed legacy. Her powers include telekinetic orbing, orbing, healing, and the ability to produce light. Additionally, she also possesses the basic powers of a witch: The ability to cast spells, brew potions, scry for lost objects or people, divine for information and see and communicate with spirits along with other typical Whitelighter-powers. Furthermore, Paige can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. Besides her duties as a Charmed One, Paige is a full-time Whitelighter, and works as a recruiter for Magic School. Paige is a member of the Halliwell, Warren, Mitchell and Matthews Family. History Early Life The Death of Mr. and Mrs. Matthews Meeting Piper and Phoebe The Window of Opportunity Moving into Halliwell Manor Dealing with the Death of her Parents Distrust of the In-Law and The Offer Becoming a Full Time Witch Paige's Inferiority Complex toward Prue Taking on Whitelighter Duties Temp Jobs with a Magical Purpose Magic School and the "Coming Storm" Temporary Retirement and becoming Jo Bennett Billie Jenkins The Ultimate Battle The Birth of Kat and Tamora Mitchell Adopting Henry Jr. Throughout Blessed Season 1 To read her full detailed story throughout Season 1: go'' here. Powers and Abilities 'Basic Powers' * 'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * 'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * 'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. 'Active Powers' * 'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs. ** 'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. ** 'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people from one place to another. 'Whitelighter Powers' * 'Orbing:' The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs * 'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. * 'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * 'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Paige could originally only channel this power through another Whitelighter, but later learned to access it on her own. * 'Photokinesis:' The ability of create and manipulating light. * 'Sensing:' The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. * 'Cloaking:' The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Paige can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. * 'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. 'Other Powers' * 'The Power of Three:' The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * 'High Resistance:' This power causes Paige to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. Personality Paige is very similar to her deceased oldest sister, Prudence Halliwell, in terms of personality. She is stubborn, strong-willed, and has issues with her (biological) father. One of Paige's main personality traits and something that she struggled with after becoming ''Charmed was her independence. For over 20 years, Paige went through life as an only child and attempted to retain her independence after finding her sisters, though she still loved them and considered them a blessing to her even if she sometimes had little disagreements with Piper because of how different they are much like Prue and Phoebe had. During her teens, Paige was a rebel like her older sister Phoebe. She used to smoke and at one time was an alcoholic. However, she matured heavily when both her adoptive parents died in a car accident. With Whitelighter blood inside of her, Paige has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to wanting to become a social worker. Paige is not one for tradition or mainstream things. She prides herself on what she calls her "weirdness", and usually desires for her love interests to be "weird" as well. Paige also takes pride in being a witch, and wants to be with men who fully accept her heritage. Romantic Life Henry Mitchell : Main article: Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell Other Relationships * Philip Lewicky: * Vincent: * Dave: * Shane: * Mason Gowan: * Glen Belland: * Dave #2: * Trevor: * Nate Parks: * Richard Montana: * Vincent Right '''and '''Vincent Wrong: * Kyle Brody: Professional Life * South Bay Social Services: Paige's first job was a social assistant. She worked for Bob Cowan and dreamt of being promoted to social worker. Paige got promoted to social worker twice: she turned down the first one. Though she accepted the second promotion, she found it too distracting from her calling as a witch and decided to quit altogether. * Temp Jobs: After quitting her job at South Bay Social Services, Paige had a few temp jobs. Some of these jobs were Dog Walker, Fruit Packer, Secretary, Magic Performer Assistant, and Caretaker for the Elderly. * Headmistress of Magic School: After Gideon was killed by Leo Wyatt, Magic School was being closed by the Elders. Paige, however, found that the school should stay open for all its students. The Elders agreed but only if she would become the headmistress. * Full-time Whitelighter: After quitting her job as headmistress of Magic School, the Elders made her a full-time Whitelighter. Although she resented it at first, she embraced the job after the Ultimate Battle. ** Known charges: Sam Wilder, Mitchell Haines, Joanna, Billie Jenkins, Speed, and Mikelle Physical Appearance Paige has long brown hair, and most notably red hair in 2005-2006. Her eyes are the color of brown. She is 5''' feet and '''4 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! * The Sins of the Parents * Daddy's Home Notes and Trivia * Paige's zodiac sign is Leo. * Paige is Wyatt Halliwell's godmother. * Paige has a knack for singing. * Paige is a really good artist. She used to paint frequently during her early twenties but stopped because of all the demon fighting. * Paige discovered that a vanquishing haiku could be used instead of a vanquishing spell. * Paige was good at Chemistry during High School. * Paige is ticklish on her third toe on left foot and right below the neck, only salts her popcorn on the right side of the bag, and cries every time she watches "The Wizard of Oz". * Both Prue and Paige disliked Cole Turner. * Like her older sisters, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige has gone through a rebellious stage as a teenager. * Both Prue and Paige's true loves were police officers. * Mylie said that Paige has a big underwater fanbase. * Paige is the only sister that is a kind of Angel (Whitelighter) at birth instead a transformation. * Paige is also the only Whitelighter-Witch hybrid that hasn't displayed regular telekinesis. * Paige is claustrophobic. * Out of all sisters, Paige has the most powers due to her Whitelighter side. Out of all witches of the Warren Line, she has the second most powers, the first being her second-oldest nephew, Wyatt Halliwell. * Paige seems to have a good intuition. and is an excellent Tarot reader. * Both Paige and Phoebe's past lives were evil. * Paige's past life isn't connected to the Warren Line of witches. However, she does have an entry in the Warren Book of Shadows. * Paige is the only sister who hasn't traveled to the future, only to the past. * Paige is the only sister who was never seen as a child, only as a baby, teenager, and adult. * Ever since she found out one of her ex-boyfriends was married, Paige would often ask her many boyfriends after him if they were married, including Kyle Brody and her husband, Henry Mitchell. * It has never been explained why Paige never inherited her Wiccan powers before meeting her sisters. ** One possible theory is likely to be caused by the prophecy of the Charmed Ones, which only foretold the existence of three sisters instead of four, and subsequently somehow stripped her affinity to witchcraft. This theory explains why she had to touch her sisters to be able to recreate the Power of Three and awaken her powers; it would also explain the reason she received the power of telekinesis, because Prue was the one who had it, and with her death, the witch with this power was lost. This also theorizes that if Piper or Phoebe had been the one who died, Paige would have received one of their powers instead. ** Another theory is that Grams bound Paige's powers at infancy for protection like she did with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. * In the ''Charmed ''episode "Charmed Again, Part 2", Paige was shown to own a pet bird named Oscar. However, after the bird was killed by The Source, he was never mentioned again. * As a child, Paige owned a clown puppet named Slappy, which once manifested in the real world as a real clown. References # Paige Matthews - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Magical Humans Category:Humans Category:Halliwell Family Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Whitelighters Category:Hybrids Category:Good Hybrids Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:Females Category:Mitchell Family Category:Mothers